Kill me, please
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "No vale la pena luchar, al sentir como el arma punzo cortante se abre paso a través de tu piel, gimes involuntariamente y tus pensamientos se ven disipados en una hostil ola de desesperación. Solo quieres que termine ya." —Fliqpy & Flippy (hint Flippy/Flaky). Para la actividad 'El Mejor Asesino' del foro 'Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz.'


**N/A:** Originalmente iba a publicar esto hace semanas, creo que meses, pero mi Musa es una perra y no me salía D: al final tampoco me convenció pero meh. Participa en la actividad: "El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz".

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personaje/¿AU?.

**Disclaimer aplicado: **Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows.

* * *

"**KILL ME, PLEASE."**

Corres, intentando esconderte de aquel que te tortura con gozo. Tropiezas y caes, raspando tus rodillas y codos, más no te detienes. No _debes _hacerlo.

_Él_ sigue ahí, acechándote, riendo con demencia y acariciando su cuchillo. En espera a cualquier descuido provechoso de tu parte para salir y teñir el suelo de bermellón. Lo sabes, lo sabe.

Con premura te levantas, jadeando, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todos están muertos, yacen inconscientes en un punto inexacto, y no haces otra cosa más que culparte a ti mismo. Tienes toda la razón. _Tú_ los asesinaste, a cada uno de ellos. Y lo gozaste, disfrutaste sus gritos de agonía y el crujir de huesos rotos.

No evitaste su deceso, lo apresuraste. Es tan obvio que entre _tú_ y _él _ no hay diferencia alguna, cargan los mismos pecados, placeres y delirios.

Aquello resulta enfermizo… una jodida realidad de la que, contrario a esta huída, no eres capaz de escapar. Ni aunque el mundo se convirtiera en cenizas. ¡Lo entiendes, sin embargo siguen echándotelo en cara!

Ya no sabes que hacer, decir, pensar. Cada latido que da tu corazón te acerca al borde del abismo, cansado e incapaz de ponerte en pie otra vez caes bruscamente, lo único que distingues es una respiración irregular y cortada, dolorosa —tus pulmones se vuelven añicos y sueltas un grito—, en eso, su risa resuena en el bosque.

Así que hasta aquí llegas, es todo… morirás.

Traicioneras lágrimas inundan tus orbes verdes y maldices en silencio, incapaz de reaccionar de otra forma. ¿Por qué, cómo se supone que recibas a la parca?, ¿qué hay después de eso?

Sufrimiento que te carcome por dentro, junto con una mirada dorada ahogada en locura. Si tan solo pudieras verla una vez más, a _ella_, entre todas las personas. Pedirle perdón por no ser capaz de protegerla, cobijarla entre tus confiados brazos y susurrarle al oído un «Lo siento», al menos así te irías feliz… con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Sabes bien que él no es tan compasivo como para concederte un último deseo, siquiera. Acabará rápido y sin dudas con esto. A pesar de eso, una media luna se dibuja en las comisuras de tus labios, imaginando a una chica de cabellos rojizos.

Sigilosamente deja su escondite en las sombras y te observa cuál insecto, no eres digno de él, nadie lo ha sido jamás. Al notar tu gesto no duda en patearte el estómago, por instinto te encoges, sin evitar las siguientes patadas que te propicia con ira.

Porque tú lo tuviste todo, mientras él vivía a tus expensas, solo, y con frío. Eso es lo que más te duele… no poder remendar el error.

No vale la pena luchar, al sentir como el arma punzo cortante se abre paso a través de tu piel, gimes involuntariamente y tus pensamientos se ven disipados en una hostil ola de desesperación. Solo quieres que termine ya.

Con imperceptibles caricias abre mejor tu interior, jugando con las entrañas y jaloneándolas una que otra vez, para su deleite. Contienes tus aullidos, tienes la necesidad de gritar como nunca pero él te lo impide, notando tus intenciones corta tu garganta, un río de sangre comienza a brotar…

Parsimoniosamente todo se vuelve oscuro y su cínica voz se aleja más y más, aunque él continua ahí. Rajando carne con maestría y tocando cada órgano a su alcance como niño pequeño en una juguetería nueva.

Lo sientes, su frustración y rencor dirigidos a ti. Aunque suplicaras clemencia ya es demasiado tarde, estas muriendo. Necesitas morir.

Como milagro de un Dios misericordioso parece percatarse de ello, sin miedo alguno alza el cuchillo, que tira a chorros desproporcionados tu sangre y ejecuta el movimiento final, todavía sonriendo. Se entierra en tu corazón, ese que en antaño le perteneció a ella, y ahora es propiedad suya, de Flipqy, tu alter ego.

El aire se escapa, y los parpados te pesan, pero correspondes la sonrisa, por fin descansas en paz. Ahora acompañas a Flaky, y nunca jamás se volverán a separar.

**#End.**

* * *

Mi segundo intento de Gore, cualquier cosa que no les convenza me la dicen y ya, la práctica hace al maestro c: por otro lado, ¡Ah, me es imposible no amar a este osito loco y su cariño a Flaky! XD

¿Review?


End file.
